


可以不可以 8 一小部分

by narumi



Category: SAO - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 15:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narumi/pseuds/narumi





	可以不可以 8 一小部分

吻有很多种，朋友间触碰在脸上的，刚开始交往情侣间止于嘴唇的，还有像这样爱人之间的，深入到彼此的粘膜相触，距离接近到负数的深吻。

虽然他们并不是情侣，也不是爱人。

“……唔……”

舌头交缠在一起，能舔到喉咙深处，舌尖顶到舌根处的软肉时桐人的身体不住地向下滑，被尤吉欧从腋下捞起来，更深地吻。

“嗯嗯……咕，呜……”

没有办法说话，四片唇瓣牢牢黏在一起，桐人只能被迫承受侵略，任尤吉欧舔过他的齿缝，只有摩擦到上颚痒得不行时才软软地缠上那根舌头，然后被裹住，被不停吸吮，来不及咽下的口水从唇缝缓缓溢出。

和明显无招架之力的桐人不同，尤吉欧从半睁开的眼睛盯着他可怜颤抖的睫毛，按着他的后脖子。这块骨头脆弱到让尤吉欧担心一用力就移位了，因此他用揉的力道使桐人微微靠近，进到牙齿碰撞在一起，另一只手从湿软的肉穴中抽出，把肠液抹在臀肉上，再由根部捏住桐人的阴茎，大拇指按上尿道口，转着圈滑动。

“……唔！唔唔唔……！”

诚实得令人怜爱的反应。尤吉欧放过他的嘴，转而在他被泪水泡得发红的眼角摩挲，手掌滑到他弯成一张弓的脊背上。当指甲往里刮过尿道口的嫩肉时，桐人扒着他的肩膀闭紧眼睛，腿弯已经没有力气环住他的腰，腿根的肌肉抽动，比之前稀薄一点的白色浊液冲过尤吉欧的拇指一股脑往下流，像被他挤牛奶挤出来似的。

“呼……尤吉欧……”

感受到下体的手被拿开了，桐人按住他朝纸巾盒伸出的手，亲昵地用唇蹭蹭他的下巴，嘻嘻笑着说：“谢谢你。”

“……”

尤吉欧顿了一下，仰头避开，声音沉下来：“……我太不理智了。”

“需要什么理智？感情都是身不由己的，顺着冲动走就好。”

桐人更积极地凑上去，很响亮地在尤吉欧嘴上亲了一下，掀开他的上衣把自己的精液全部抹上去，不安分地继续下移，解开金属搭扣，隔着内裤按摩里面的肉物。

“噢，尤吉欧同学，这条不是黑色啦？你的小弟弟都这么硬了，要不要我……呃……”

原本起着挑逗的心去摸的，薄薄的棉质内裤把热全部透过来，能摸到这根的硬度、粗度、甚至表面突起的肉筋。可是越摸越心惊，手完全环住阴茎比了比，又并起两根指头对比了一下粗细，桐人傻眼了。

头顶喷来一股热气，桐人抬头，刚好对上尤吉欧的眼睛——在背光下看起来反而更亮了，仿佛深处燃着火，火光投在他身上想要把他吞噬。

“……啊，对了！我怎么忘记了呢？”

下意识选择后退，桐人视线游移，一点点从尤吉欧腿上挪到床：“我还有事来着，非常重要的事，再不做就来不及了。”

尤吉欧眉头拧起来，拉着他的手腕：“……你要走？”

手腕的拉力不强，但像手铐一样脱不出来。桐人笑得僵硬，用力企图把他手指一个个扳开，脚踩在地板上准备随时开溜。

“嗯，很急，抱歉啊。”尤吉欧还是难以接受地看着这边，桐人只好提出必杀借口：“爱丽丝让我赶紧，你也知道她那人，凶巴巴的，我没办法……”

“……哦……”

箍着手的力道减弱，桐人看准时机抽回来，草草提起裤子理了一下。幸好第二发精液射出来，不然在尤吉欧的目光下他这根又要不听使唤，再勃起就不容易收场了。

穿好衣服桐人匆匆几步跑到门口拉开门，总之先离开房间，躲在门背后向尤吉欧道别。

“我先回去了，谢谢你啊！帮了我个大忙，以后你就是我铁哥们，有事找我！”

房顶灯光被发丝遮住，桐人看不清阴影中他的表情是怎样的，只能看见他的手动了动，朝这边伸，又好像不是，半路停下了。

等了一会也没得到答话，桐人嫌麻烦地撇撇嘴，轻轻一推把门关上，转身毫不留恋往自己房间走。


End file.
